Broken side of me
by shatteredmemoirs
Summary: Just a trial and error thing, tell me whatcha think.


Broken Side Of Me: Chapter one.

A/N: Okay, this is my first time ever writing a Once Upon A Time Story. As with my other stories I like to make up OCs, an annoying habit I know. But I hope this works out, if not this is my first and last chapter of this story. Anyways I hope you like it.

Tv Show: Once Upon A Time

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to OUAT, thos belong to Abc and the studio who made it. I also don't make a single cent of profit for writing this story.

Warnings: Language, violence, sexual situations, innuendoes and bad spelling and grammar.

XXX

It was a cold day in Hell..more like Storybrooke Maine. It was fall and the leaves were starting to turn and fall off the trees. The nights and some of the days have turned gray and chilly. The sign winter was just around the corner.

The local vet, Rain Westmont, was going over the charts for her daily patients. She brushed a strand of her curly caramel colored hair out of her eyes.

She read one of the charts that the vet tech had given her and she sighed.

Marry Margrette had brought in another wounded little animal. She swore the woman was the perfect spokeswoman for PETA or something. She noted that the animal was a bird, a turtle dove at that. Turtle doves were used to represent love and launched at weddings.

She knocked on the door when she hear a small voice say, "Come in,"

Rain pushed the door open as she stepped in, her white lab coat moving around her as she did. She balanced her clipboard in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Hello, Ms. Thatcher, what brings you here?" she asked as she studied the pinic basket that was left open, partly.

"I found a wounded bird on my way home from work," she said with a look of worry.

Rain walked up to the basket, pushing it open lightly and she saw a small little turtle dove. The poor thing had been barley out of the nest and it had a broken wing.

"Let me see what I can do, okay?" the vet said.

Marry Margert nodded and then said, "Thank you Rain, I know that you always do your best. You have such a gift with animals, I wonder where that comes from?"

Rain said nothing as she checked on the bird. "It's going to need an X-ray," she said as she called for her vet tech to help her sedate the bird, so they wouldn't cause it much stress. She then placed the sedated bird, gently, onto the X-ray machine and took scans.

The X-rays showed that the main bone of the bird's wing was broken. That meant that it may never fly again. She took a deep breath, knowing that it would take special surgery for her to fix the poor thing up.

She had the vet techs take the bird, that she had named (Dovy) into the kennel area of the backroom.

She then walked into the area where Mary Margret was waiting.

"So, what's wrong with its wing?" the black haired female asked.

"The main bone that helps it fly is broken, it may never be able to be release in the wild again," Rain said in a matter-fact tone.

She saw Mary Margret look disappointed and a little sad at the news. She knew that the girl who was about 3 years older then her, took things to heart.

"There must be something you can do, you're the most skilled vet I've ever know," she said.

Rain raised a well manicured brow as she pondered for a few moments and then said. "Well, there is a certain surgery that I can try, but it may not work,"

"Please do it, I'll pay-" Mary Margret was about to say more, when Rain cut her off.

"Call it a special deal, for my favorite costumer. It's on the house, by the way," Rain said, as she received a nearly bone crushing hug from Mary Margret.

"Oh, Thank you, Miss Westmont!" she said as she stopped hugging the younger female.

"So, when can I pick the bird up?" she asked.

"You can pick her up in a 4 days, after we've preformed the surgery and all," Rain said with a small smile.

Mary Margret nodded as she took her items and exited the door. Rain sighed and hoped that everything went well.

XXX

The surgery with Dovy had been a success, it was the first surgery like that she had ever preformed. She was quite proud at the fact of all the books that she had read during her school.

Rain had always had a big fetish when it came to reading, it was almost like a strange addiction of hers. She was addicted to reading and the words were her drugs. She especially loved old books and had a small sizable collection of them.

She sighed as she watched her assistant vet, Tammy, take Dovy into a cage to wake up and recover.

The 25 year old female vet made her way to her office to relax. She took a sip of her coffee that she had gotten from Granny's, which had gone cold by now. She despised cold coffee. Nuking the beverage for 50 seconds, made it at the temperature that she liked. She added in the Steevia packets that she kept in her desk. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

She had an appointment with Doctor Hopper, to get Pongo treated for flees and vaccinated for rabies in about an hour. She checked the mirror that she kept above her desk for her appearance.

Rain had what you called classic beauty. She stood about five foot five with an almost hourglass figure. She had long caramel colored hair with soulful and expressive coffee colored eyes.

She wasn't a drop dead looker, but she still was able to turn a few heads.

She worked hard to keep her figure a size 8. She was proud of her body and knew if she lost 20 pounds, she'd look like a sickly skeleton.

Her old hound dog, Tracker, looked up at her when she let out a small little sigh.

"What's up buddy?" she asked as she reached down to pet her old hound.

Tracker howled in happiness, rolling over so that she could pet his stomach. She looked at her clock, she had about an hour to kill before her next appointment. She stood up grabbing her coat and Tracker's leash. She hooked her lazy hound dog up and strolled out the door.

"Be back in a half hour," she called over her shoulder to her receptionist, Michelle. Exiting the door, closing it and bundling up against the coldness of the fall air.

She walked around the slightly busy streets of Storybrooke, her brown eyes staring up at the sky. Tracker sniffing the ground for a place to go to the bathroom at.

"Tracker No!" she yelled as her dog went to the bathroom on the Mayor's new car. She heard the car door open and before she and Tracker could make a clean getaway, the Mayor stopped her.

"Miss Westmont!" she heard the Mayor, Regina Mills, yell in a shrill voice.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?" the young female vet answered.

"I just had my car waxed and your mangy mutt just violated it, you're paying to get it re-waxed," Regina said.

"Yes ma'm, I'll pay for it right out of my pocket," she said as she looked at her hound dog. There was no way he was getting a treat for using the bathroom.

The look that the Mayor gave her was pure hate. She swore the woman was going to curse her or something! She shook her head, there was no such things as witches. She never really read fairy tales growing up. She hardly remembered growing up, she never new her real parents. She was adopted when she was a baby and her adopted parents kicked her out because she got pregnant at a young age.

She could say that it changed her life, for got. Instead of going around moping and playing the pity party. Being homeless only pushed her hard to get a degree in vet medicine and make a home for her and her daughter.

Speaking of her daughter, She needed to pick Rosalie up in a few 's father, needless to say wasn't the type of person you wanted to mess around with.

She continued to walk around town, stopping at Granny's to grab a bite to eat. As soon as she pushed the door open, Ruby was there to greet her. She left Tracker outside, tied to a post

"Hey Rain, the usual?" Ruby asked.

Rain nodded as she chose a corner booth to sit at. Her usual was a cup of coffer and a plain salad. When Ruby brought her cup of coffee, she grabbed a package of sweetener and poured it into her cup. She brought the steaming cup of coffee to her lips and took a sip. She placed her mug back down as she fiddled with the edge the handle and placed it back down.

When Ruby brought her salad and she sent her a small little smile. She took a bite of her salad, hearing the crunch of the crisp of the vegetables.

When she was done, she left Ruby a five for a tip and paid her tab. She untied Tracker, and was heading to her office. She was in a hurry, to get to the office before Mr. Hopper got there.

She picked up her pace, not enough to wear out her old hound dog, but enough for a brisk walk. She wasn't paying any attention when she smacked into Gold. Someone that she wanted to avoid at all cost. She hated the man for some strange reason and he gave her the creeps.

"Whoa, there Miss Westmont, what puts you in such a hurry?" he asked, his Irish brogue showing.

"Nothing, I need to pick up my daughter," she said as she strolled away from him.

Gold put up his cane to stop the young vet and she shoot him a look.

"You have plenty of time, Dearie," he said.

"I need to go back to work, I'm running late," She said as tried to move past him, he held her there.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked as she glared at him.

He looked her over once, sending a chill up Rain's spine.

"Nothing, have a nice day, Miss Westmont," her said with a small little bow and strolled on.

'What the hell was that about?' she pondered to herself.

XXX

The visit with Mr. Hopper and Pongo had went smoothly. She checked on the bird that Mary Margert Thatcher brought in, and it was doing quite well. The procedure that she had done, was going to work.

She would call Mary Margret tomorrow, to give her the good news. She looked at the clock and then grabbed her autum colored wool coat. She slipped on her gloves and picked up her keys.

"Come one Tracker," she called to her old hound dog, as he slowly walked over to her.

She closed the shop and locked up. Her boots were echoing off the ground as rounded the corner to her parked SUV. She unlocked her car and headed to the school.

XXX

"Mommy!" she heard her five year old daughter, Rosalie, shout.

She opened her arms, as her daughter ran towards her. She picked her up and kissed her hair.

"Missed you Rosey-poe," she said, making her daughter giggle.

"I wanna go home," she said with a small little pout, flashing her baby blues at her mother.

"I know, baby-doll, that's where we're going!" she said as she picked up her daughter and placed her into the booster seat.

She got into her car as she started heading towards home. She heard the clock tower dong.

'That never dongs?' she questioned in her mind.

She could sense something strange was going to happen to the whole village of Storybrooke, she didn't know what yet.

XXX

End of chapter one.

A/N: That wasn't so bad was it? Um, I would really like some feed back if I should continue this story or not. If I get enough, I will continue me what pairings I should choose. I already know I'm going to use, Snowing, Swanfire Rumbell. Anyways thanks for reading!

Have a nice day and happy reading;

-Butterflyinc

ps: would love feed back.


End file.
